A Second Chance
by Xalerino
Summary: No matter what atrocities he faced, no matter how many battles he triumphed, he always find himself in a conundrum unlike any other. When BoBoiBoy faces his strongest threat, Retak'ka, an unforeseen incident occured which involuntarily made BoBoiBoy bounced back in time. TimeTravelAU, Potential BoYa, FaYi.
1. Revenge

Blood. All he ever see was blood and the gore around him. The remainings of the people he knew and the unknown, sweeped off to the side of the what looks like the crumbled cement. He never would have thought he gets to experience this level of violence to this day. Not like there would be days as it is now numbered.

BoBoiBoy, lying on the ground, his vision hasty due to his consciousness slipping, had fought hard and hard to keep the destructive alien from causing more valiant destruction. However, the alien leader, Retak'ka, was always one step ahead of the human boy.

"I never would have expect anything would come out such as this."

Spoken to one side of the fallen hero is his robot friend, the one that made BoBoiBoy who he is today and how far they have come.

It's name is Ochobot.

"Oc-Ochobot... ***cough***..." He tries his damndest to face his robot companion and pulled a smile. A smile that is really genuine even after the mass genocide the alien has committed. Ochobot wondered why he never succumbs into madness or depression after all Retak'ka has done. He then thought about the recent events that happened and led up to this point.

* * *

**_Flashback: Retak'ka's Spaceship_**

**_Location: Earth, Year 2019_**

After Retak'ka forcefully absorbed BoBoiBoy Solar's power, he first slaughtered Gopal since he is closer to the alien. No time to dodge as he is literally centimeters away from killing him. And thus he did it quickly.

Gopal, his best friend despite the fact he is annoying but the friend that BoBoiBoy deserves. He may not be the bravest boy he knew nor the oldest and most mature out of the group, but he is what keeps this group going. With his silly antics, his attempts at achieving a task which ultimately leads him to failure was quite amusing to his friends.

Gopal didn't regret his choice years ago of being BoBoiBoy's best friend. If not, he would be better off with some kid who wouldn't handle the ridiculousness that is himself, Gopal.

And now, in a blink of an eye, killed by multiple shots to the body and lastly to the head, ending his life in one second.

Before his last moments, he saw all of his friends, all smiling at him. He thought he was hallucinating. Maybe he is and that's why he was able to see the smiling faces of his friends staring at him while being shot multiple times. If he wasn't, then the smiling faces will be replaced by all of them shouting his name. A lone tear fell out of his eye. He was glad he was able to be friends with them rather than being alone all the time in his bedroom, playing video games all day.

He was glad to be a supportive friend. He thought of what heaven would like. Maybe they have one of Tok Aba's special hot chocolates there for free. This is his final thought before slipping into unconsciousness forever and fell into a deep sleep, never to be awaken.

The time for Gopal A.R. Kumar, has come. He died a noble death, for his friends.

Followed up is Ying. They have been closer as friends and would do anything in their power to protect the ones they cared.

Ying was held hostage after she was overcome with emotion because of Gopal's sudden death.

Retak'ka was planning to use her as a bargaining chip in exchange for BoBoiBoy's elemental powers. Of course, having left with no other choice, BoBoiBoy and Fang, completely involved in this as he cares for the chinese girl, had formulated a plan to retrieve their hostaged friend without giving up BoBoiBoy's powers to the alien who murdered Gopal. He whispered a part to himself that none of his remaining friends would hear him as he plans on taking vengeance for his best friend.

Saddened and angered by this, this completely affected the plan. BoBoiBoy was too emotional to even think of his next move and was planning to get back at Retak'ka for killing his best friend.

Time seemed to have moved fast as he watched Ying getting stabbed by Retak'ka's energy sword.

The pierce was so deep, it caused Ying to spout out blood continuously and her blood dripping on the metallic floor. The last moment she ever saw was Fang's completely stunned face. She wished she had spent more time with the purple haired boy before her last moments. The times where they argued and banter with one another. How he annoyed her and she annoyed him back, much to their amusement. She wanted those moments to last forever.

She muttered the three words she wanted to mouth out and hoped if those words would reach him.

**I Love You...**

Fang was completely enraged and finally snapped. He lost all of his sense of himself and is on the brink of insanity.

He unleashed loads of shadow creatures and enveloped himself in his Shadow Fusion to finally defeat the alien. Retak'ka had took a great beating since Fang was an emotional powerhouse right now as he continued to throw more hardened attacks. BoBoiBoy, Ochobot, and Yaya were desperate to make him stop before he would do something that will destroy the ship they are in.

Fang wouldn't listen. He wants Retak'ka to have a taste of his own medicine. For his finishing move, he drilled a hole into his armour using his Shadow Drill and pierced into his chest. The attack recoiled him back and hit the far wall, causing an Retak'ka sized crater to form on that said wall.

The shadow manipulator eventually calmed down but still angry deep down. He deactivated his Shadow Fusion and went over to the other chinese teen. He rests her head against his hand and wiped a stray hair away from her face. Fang thought she looked beautiful. If only he had the guts and time to say that to her.

He regretted it. He regretted avoiding her and not telling his feelings earlier.

For all her knew, she could be mad at him.

His thoughts were interrupted as a blinding light flashed around the room, instantly enveloping the room with the burst of light. The only ability who can ever do that is none other than BoBoiBoy Light. It is eerily similar to Light's **Light Burst.**

When the light died down, sounds of dashing can be heard if one hears close enough. That sound is getting closer and closer to Fang's location.

Unfortunately, the latter hadn't had the reaction as a shot of light pierced his heart. His body flump on the floor like a fallen statue. His lifeless eyes gazed into Ying's. Their cracked spectacles nearly touching theirs. And their foreheads, reached and touched theirs.

Metaphorically speaking, in a way that might describe an important moment such as this, the cupid shot-slash-stabbed their chests and they are now together forever and ever in another life.

Yaya yelled in despair. She held her head and crouched down as she let out her screams across the whole space ship. She couldn't take it anymore. Her best friend, the only best friend she had, right there, in her sight, lifeless, along with the boy Ying loved.

BoBoiBoy was devastated. He couldn't save his three friends from harm's way. It's painful thinking about it. This is making him mad. The death of his friends fueled his rage he had been storing ever since Gopal's death.

He knew there is no going back from this. So he'll do what he'll have to do. To avenge his fallen friends, he must defeat the one who started it all.

**BOBOIBOY PENTA SPLIT!!!**

And thus, ensues the final battle between the human and the alien. Who will emerge victorious?

* * *

Since their battle was situated in the sky, the space ship could not contain the damages the battlers have inflicted. The engine was badly damaged by BoBoiBoy Blaze's flaming chakrams and exploded into pieces.

They are beginning to lose altitude.

Yaya held onto BoBoiBoy Cyclone like her life depends on it. She could have used her gravity abilities to stop the falling ship from descending but the weight of the ship weighed probably a ton than she could ever hoped for.

They have all braced for impact as they prepared to hit the ground. They hadn't notice that Retak'ka had teleported out of the ship.

* * *

**_Crash Site_**

The explosion would have been fatally painful to the teenagers but they've survived because BoBoiBoy Quake quickly improvised a makeshift shelter using one of his earth abilities. He had contained Yaya in it so that she would be protected as well as his elemental selves from it.

Out from the rubble, Quake desperately tried to find Yaya. He found BoBoiBoy Thorn and BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm in a pile of metallic rubble. He pulled them out with his **Rock Fists** and easily helped them back up. Thunderstorm had taken a massive damage on his body. A probability that he used his own body to shield Thorn from the rubble and shrapnel.

Thorn was sobbing all the way as he, Thunderstorm, and Quake tried to find Yaya and his other selves. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted BoBoiBoy Blaze buried under a pile of rocks. Where they landed is a terrain that is closer to a city near them.

With Quake by their side, he removed the rocks by lifing it up with the help of his **Earth Golem** and managed to save the Fire Element from any further danger.

"Guys!? Where are you!? I need help!" A cry for help was echoing around them. Not for long, Cyclone emerged from behind the burning smoke as it entered his lungs. He coughed and coughed before he can reach his fellow selves.

"Cyclone!" Thunderstorm caught him as he was about to fall down. "Are you alright!?"

"Th-Thundy... So you do worry about me... Hehehe..." Even in this situation, Cyclone still has the time to joke around even in the most crucial times.

"Idiot... I'm just worried about your safety..." He frowned in displeasure.

"I'm really glad you're okay. But on the other hand, Cyclone, do you know where Yaya is?" Quake asked with desperation in his eyes. Cyclone nodded as he points to the small rock dome that Quake previously made. The other elements rushed over and destroyed the rock to reveal an unconscious person. Cyclone hurried to her side and quickly checked on her pulse.

"She is still fine guys. Don't worry about it." Cyclone then summoned his hoverboard and carefully placed her on it. He even set it to autopilot and safety procedures so then the hoverboard would stray away from any danger.

"So... what now?" Blaze asked the oblivious. Not anyone had an idea in their minds. Except a certain Lightning Element.

"Where in the hell is that bastard!? I'll kill him if it's the last thing I'll do!" His whole body started to emit red electricity. The others backed away but the leader had to step in and gave a good smack to the head.

"Would you cool your head down for just one second? We need a plan on how to defeat him. We can't go into battle without a plan now, can we?" Quake advised him. But that didn't calm Thunderstorm down for even a slight second.

"What plan!? We already had a plan from the get-go and now it was ruined thanks to you!" Thunderstorm retorted.

"I'm sorry? I recall earlier that it was entirely OUR fault this happened. WE are at fault here!" Quake tried reasoning with him. But Thunderstorm wouldn't let up.

"If we hadn't made that stupid plan in the first place, then Ying and Fang wouldn't have died!"

"Listen Thunderstorm, I didn't split just to give you a lecture in the first place. Just shut up already and let me think!"

"You know what, Quake? I think it's fair to say that WE are the ones that got us into this mess. If we have saved those people in the space station earlier then gotten out as fast as possible. But NOOOO! We have to stay and listen to him about taking over our world and whatnot!"

"What are you even saying Thunderstorm? Who are you even blaming?"

"I'm blaming ALL of us here! All of this happened is because of US, the main reason why Gopal, Ying, and Fang are dead! We should all be responsible for what's happening here!"

"Stop it Thunderstorm! You're not making our situation any easier!"

"Uhh... guys" Blaze urged them to stop as he spotted something in the distance.

"If we followed the plan as we intended to instead of being a brainless wimp, then they would've been here!"

"Guys..."

"Stop and think for a minute Thunderstorm! What do we exactly gain here if we keep arguing about it!?"

"GUYS! ENOUGH OF THIS!"

"You tell me, Quake! Or should I say; Coward!" Thunderstorm then summoned his red lightning spear and aimed towards the Earth Element.

"You have trudged far into the line this time! Molten Lava Fists!" Quake punched the ground with his two fists and rocks formed around his arms until lava begins seeping out from it. Whenever Quake is angry about something, molten lava takes over the normal rock fists with a more deadly approach. They now got into their fighting stances.

"I SAID ENOUGH OF THIS!!! AAAAHHHHH!!!" Blaze violently shuts them down by blowing out flames humid enough to prevent them from lashing out towards each other.

"Quake... Thunderstorm... Look..." Thorn, still having tears in his eyes, pointed at the rummage and they found the corpses of their friends. Quake and Thunderstorm deactivated their weapons and gave each other a sympathized look.

"We should bury them..." Blaze boldly said. It is new to them that the usual cheerful and goofy element is having a hard time controlling his emotions and finally coming out of his shell. Cyclone and Thorn stayed back and watch as their three 'siblings' picked up their friends and put them into three separate holes Quake had made for them. After burying the last one, which is Gopal's grave, they have said condolences. Thunderstorm couldn't hold back the tears he has been fighting off ever since and welled up.

* * *

"Thank you... they deserved better than this..." Blaze then got back with the other two. As he did, tears begin to automatically fall on their eyes as they cuddled up and cried their emotions out.

Thunderstorm and Quake looked at them pitifully. Those three, the Trio Troublemakers, the laughs they share as they made several pranks with each other, the pranks they did to Fang was hilarious enough to make him lose his spectacles and lashed out on them blindly.

...were now replaced by tears of regret, the cries while calling out their loving friends, and completely vulnerable to depressed emotions have come to stir in their fragile minds.

Quake absolutely wanted this to stop now. If he wished himself that he would be in bed, and all of this was a dream, when everything seemed fine the first time. He'd wake up, by Ochobot, by Tok Aba, by his phone's ringtone because Gopal would remind him that it is 7:00 AM, by anything.

He wished all of this was a dream. A nightmare he couldn't wait to wake up.

But instead, fate wouldn't give them a chance to redeem themselves. This is the reality they faced with. The horrors they have seen with their own two eyes. Flashes of their friends' death replayed in their heads. Quake wouldn't take it anymore. This thought alone had broken him.

After burying his dead friends, he is done. He is pretty much done with everything that lead up to this point. Words couldn't describe what he is actually feeling right now.

He thought of ending himself, to save himself from the cold reality the others are facing. Ochobot had explained that if the caster of the Elemental Split is killed, so will his elemental selves.

Quake had urged to take a piece of sharp shrapnel into his hand, squeezing it to see if it's durable enough. Blood could be seen dripping down from squeezing the sharp metal. He had made his verdict.

He brought it closer to his chest, ready to plunge it in.

A hand stopped him from doing so. He looked up to see Thunderstorm preventing him. He held on to Quake's wrist, slapped away the piece of shrapnel with his other hand, and looked at him dead in the eyes.

Quake can clearly see his crimson red eyes. The fierce look of the usual Lightning Element had morphed into something more differently. He still contained that look, but the difference is that tears were on the corners of his eyes.

"Quake... Just what do you think you were doing just now...?" He asked in a low voice. He doesn't have the energy to shout anymore. Obviously, from the fatigue or it could be the damage he received from the crash. He couldn't tell the difference between. Thunderstorm thought it was a mixture of both.

"Thunderstorm, why did you stop me?" Quake asked, not looking to the other's eyes. In a vague attempt to calm the Earth Element down, Thunderstorm had never actually consoled anyone in a way before. He is described as a '_violence solves everything_' kind of guy, not a '_comforting one's emotional state_' kind of guy. Only Thorn and/or Cyclone are good at this sort of thing. Always finding a way to brighten up one's day and making sure that everything is okay.

And Thunderstorm wasn't the best at consoling the others as well as himself.

Thunderstorm just gave him a tight embrace. Quake's eyes widen in surprise. He was expecting a beating from Thunderstorm for being stupid and trying to take away his own life. He did not understand what made Thunderstorm this way. Perhaps that answer will be unraveled if he asks him.

"Simple... I care for you idiots... Sure, they are times we all did something stupid. But we learn from those mistakes and move on. It's what makes us human in the first place. Remember the time I tried to kill you and Wind back when we were still little?" He recalled the memory of the manipulated Thunderstorm battling BoBoiBoy Earth and BoBoiBoy Wind. The former completely overwhelmed them in the end, or it could've been if the purple robot hadn't said the catchphrase BoBoiBoy used to say every once in a while.

"Please... Don't you ever die on my account. I'll never forgive you if you did." His voice cracked up on the last part. Quake's only response is returning the embrace to him. And once again, they said their sorrys for the outburst Thunderstorm had originally started in the first place.

They stayed like this for a moment. The Trio Troublemakers were still having their tender moment of releasing their tears to the world.

It was soon disrupted when an explosion happened at the city near them. The screaming voices of the innocent people were heard.

"Wha-!" His thoughts were interrupted by a sound of a hurling object coming to their location. It was a bright light.

"Isn't that..." Quake remembered an attack. That was used when BoBoiBoy Light used it on Captain Vargoba, the legendary space pirate. It couldn't mean... That Retak'ka is still... alive?

"We're going after him." Quake proposed. "Whether you all like it or not, he must be stopped at all cost!"

The others nodded in agreement. Retak'ka is already dangerous as it is. But his abilities were unknown to them. Ever since he absorbed BoBoiBoy Solar's power, it's all they ever know. Cyclone had decided to stay behind and watch over Yaya since she is still unconscious. Speaking of the later, they are glad for once to know she is still knocked out. Otherwise, she would've seen them bury their friends six feet under.

Imagine the broken state Yaya would be in.

Cyclone insisted. The others agreed much to his bewilderment. She needed someone who will keep a close watch on her, even if she is knocked out. Cyclone surrounded her in a ball of wind to keep her and drive the danger away.

They are determined to save the only friend BoBoiBoy has right now.

* * *

**Location: In an unnamed city**

They marched into the battlefield, all the way into the city is nothing but destroyed buildings right here, left and right, and anywhere. Women and children were huddled up with their families, crying about their loved ones, missing or killed by Retak'ka.

Thunderstorm gritted his teeth in rage. He couldn't afford to stand around here any longer. Reckless as he is, he is going to try and fight the alien by himself. Thunderstorm had seen what he can do. It's the same as Solar's ability. He'll know what to do.

He had found him, ravaging anything in his sight. Thunderstorm did a battle cry and summoned his red lightning blades.

"So you survived? Well, that's too bad." Retak'ka said in his monotone voice as he finally took notice of Thunderstorm. The latter charged in there with his blades ready. As expected, Retak'ka disappeared in a flash of light and appeared behind him and shot a burst of light. Thunderstorm, however, anticipated this would happen and sped away, leaving a red lightning trail behind as each zap he goes. He struck him from below and appearing in multiple directions with each consecutive strike. Not for long, Retak'ka released a burst of light, temporarily blinding the Lightning Element.

"This is goodbye." Retak'ka charged up his attack. He motioned his fingers and a lunar moon appeared behind him. He is about to use Solar's ultimate move.

"Can't... see... My eyes..." Thunderstorm rubbed his eyes to regain his vision but was already to late. The blast is on its way to his spot.

**"Multifold Solar Eclipse Blast!"**

* * *

**"Binding Vines!"**

Thunderstorm felt something wrapped around his waist and he was being pulled. The blast almost missed him by a mile.

When he regained his sight back, Thorn wrapped him in a hug.

"Thundy!!! ***sobs***" Thorn addressed him with his nickname Thunderstorm obviously hated for a reason.

"You always charged in when there is an enemy to be slain, don't you?" BoBoiBoy Ice came into view.

"Ice...?"

"Hey, don't forget about me." Thunderstorm's eyes widen. "I won't let him impersonate my wondrous abilities any longer." BoBoiBoy Solar adjusted his spectacles.

"Solar...? But you were..."

Quake cut him off. "I called them here in case we need backup. But still, are you alright? Can you still fight?"

Thunderstorm frowned. "What does it look like? I'm being strangled by Thorn... right... now..." Thunderstorm tried pushing the Leaf Element away from his iron grip as he find himself unable to breathe.

Thunderstorm still had his eyes glued to Solar. But how? They just watched him getting his power absorbed by Retak'ka and witnessed him fading out of existence. It's not like he expressed much concern to the egotistical element. But watching him getting his power sucked out of him made him realize his hatred against Solar. Now he's here, with the rest of the elements except Cyclone.

"I don't understand. How are you still...?" He couldn't find a better to express how much shock his facing is showing. Solar is serious when he said this.

"I don't know myself either... I think he didn't absorb much of my power. I had a fail-safe plan in case he did."

"What's your fail-safe plan?" Thunderstorm asked.

"It's not an easy task but I quickly transferred my last bits of my power to Quake's using my power watch. And when he summoned me, he gave my power back to me just so I can have a quick recovery and power boost. It's quite complicated when I say that it also applies to everyone here." Solar fixed his spectacles.

With that information in mind, Thunderstorm made a mental note to ask Solar later about the possibility of transferring their powers into others. But for right now, they have a mission to do.

It might be their very last mission to do.

"How's Cyclone?" He turned to Quake.

"Cyclone is still taking care of Yaya so to speak. And besides, we can't have you hog the battle all to yourself now, can we?" Quake smirked.

"Hmph... Yeah." Thunderstorm looked up in the air. Retak'ka was floating above them, looking down on them.

The elements, minus Cyclone, have all readied their battle stances. Quake with his **Molten Lava Fists** ready, Thunderstorm with his **Thunder Twin-Blades** ready, Blaze wielded his **Blazing Chakrams** at his pleasure, Ice frosting up his **Ice Crossbow**, Thorn's hands glowed green and ready to summon his vines, and Solar's eyes ready to unleash his solar powers.

**"LET'S GO!!"**

And thus, the final battle has begun.

* * *


	2. Promise

**_With Cyclone_**

His 'brothers' left him to go after the alien himself. Cyclone volunteered to be the watcher for Yaya. He doesn't need his hoverboard if he wants to fly. He can make himself float by his mini tornado he has in his arsenal.

His eyelids are getting heavy by the lack of sleep and rest. He tried many ways to stay awake. The good ol' pinch on the side trick is a good method as it effectively yelped in pain by his own pinching, allowing him to stay awake for a while. He wanted a well deserved rest after all this.

His mind wandered towards the pink hijab girl. Poor girl. She must have been through a lot lately in these recent events. She lost three of her precious friends. He is worried if she wakes up, she'll start to lose herself of her friends' lost lives.

Yaya isn't highly resistible to her emotions. But when it comes to her friends, she'll do whatever she can to make them feel batter, especially to everyone she cares about.

Cyclone yawned, the first sign of exhaustion. He sat on a pile of rocks that were there right where he first found her. He closed his eyes and before he knew it, drowsiness fully controlled him and he slept like a log.

* * *

A mumble and an eye twitch came from not only Cyclone but to Yaya, who was going to wake up from her pained nap.

The explosion had knocked her out cold and the collision made her lose balance and hit her head at the durable rock behind her. Fortunately for her, her hijab and her cap that she brought to impress BoBoiBoy (_...or whatever reason she may be hiding._), reduced the damage taken from having a head trauma but still painful enough to make her go unconscious.

"Uhhh..." She groaned as she sat up, not realizing she was trying to sit up from Cyclone's hoverboard, which results in losing her balance once again and fall to the ground, hurting herself again. Yaya got up shakily and the pain suddenly came back, making her fall down to one knee. She screamed quite a bit until she stopped and looked around her surroundings.

She was encased in a windy barrier, probably from Cyclone himself. Yaya gets what's going on. He was only doing this to protect her.

"That's so sweet of him..." She said softly. She thought of a way to get out of her windy prison. Calling out his name isn't an option right now as she is 10 feet away from his location and the wind's vibrating sounds were blocking out her voice. She had a grand idea of burrowing herself underground and came out on the other side of her own windy prison.

Yaya approached the sleeping boy very quietly lest she wants to wake him up. Her eyes locked onto his smiling lips, that was plastered there on his face for how long. Yaya had her own smiling face for a minute. He must be dreaming of something that made him form an upward curve on his lips. She took her moment to sit beside Cyclone by another rock resting besides his other bouldered one. She then rests her head against his shoulder and let out a sigh. Nobody was around to see them and that is enough for her.

Although, never had she taken a bold move of resting her head on her first friend's shoulder, despite being BoBoiBoy Cyclone, BoBoiBoy is still the BoBoiBoy she knew and loved as a friend. Not that they have time to escalate their relationship. She wondered how he feels about her. Probably in the same way she feels for him too. Yaya hoped to believe that someday.

Yaya procrastinates about her situation. Her mind swifted to many places she couldn't stop to think about. Things like her decision to be in the lieutenant rank as her best friend, Ying. She didn't deserve to be one of the top rankings. All she ever wanted was to be a normal girl living in a decent life. Being an agent of T.A.P.O.P.S. is one thing, this makes her get a load off her mind from the stuff she has going on.

Another thought was being BoBoiBoy's friend in the beginning of when they first met. For once in her life, she can do stuff she wouldn't normally do when she was around people she didn't know, like her classmates for example. She can be herself and the others wouldn't mind. This made her truly happy for the first time in ages.

In truth, she was an introvert, a lonely neet who spent her life playing video games, having talked to nobody except her own mother and her little brother, ToToiToy, and baking horrendously, delicious baked cookies as a hobby.

And by horrendously delicious, I mean VERY horrendously horrible in her taste. Yes, she had tasted her own cookies, even the mother, and kept a strong face and says to keep going, and the little brother, recoiled in horror by how much the cookies tasted badly, resulting him vomiting in the bathroom sink.

But denied the truth about it. She will continue to keep improving and making her cookies until someone will appreciate the goodness that is her tasty cookies.

Her other thought transitioned to her friends. Normally for her, she'd be happy to think about the wonderful and fun times her friends and herself could have until the very last day. Due to the traumatized events she witnessed first-hand, all she ever think about is her friends' death replaying in the back of her head, no matter how hard she tried to deny it, it will always stay there and will haunt her for the rest of her life.

She thought of Ying, the chinese girl that had moved to Malaysia from China because of family matters. They became friends very quickly because they have something in common.

At first glance, Yaya was wary of Ying when they first met, but the more time they hung out, the more she sees Ying in a brand new light. She begins to open up more to her, even expressing her feelings of how she was lonely these past years. Yaya expected her to ignore those. But she wouldn't. Ying comforted Yaya in those harsh moments Yaya have come acrossed.

And so, Ying had been her best friend.

Although, there are times at school that they compete each other for the top ranks back in 5th grade. Going as so far as to declare Ying her rival for the top ranking.

How ironic that must sound, Yaya, wanting to become the top because she feels like she can do literally everything, decided to not pursue that anymore and wished for her best friend to come back into her arms again. She missed her hearty laugh, her grinning face, her ocean blue eyes that reflected off her spectacles.

Yaya wants nothing more. She just wants to see her again for the last time. She just wants to see Ying again.

She thought of Gopal. He acts as an immature friend and acts selfish to all the stuff he has committed in the past. To tell anyone the truth, Yaya actually enjoyed scolding the Indian boy. As she was lonely her whole life, she hadn't had anyone to yell at, to scold or even to argue. And doing that to Gopal just made her seem like she is living life the way she wanted it to be.

She felt alive again. Her feelings, dulled by her time in solitude, beginning to flare in a shining light. Gopal made her what she is today and she'll never forget it.

But now that life she had was crushed internally. Gopal's demise had made her realized the true pain in her heart that tugs on its strings since she witnessed his death in play. She can never forget the moment he pulled up a smile on his face before his last moments.

Yaya wanted to see Gopal once more. She wished she told him to stay by their side when Retak'ka tortured BoBoiBoy Solar. Better yet, she could've done something to prevent him from dying. Maybe destiny wouldn't let her. It paralyzed her until destiny unbound her and destiny laughs right into her face.

Yaya choked up once more, a sound cannot be unheard by BoBoiBoy Cyclone, who was half awake this whole time.

Her thoughts drifted off to Fang, the humanoid alien. After learning all of his origins, she wanted to at least help him out in some way that would relieve the hurtful feelings Fang is experiencing right at this moment. After being shunned away in his mansion, Yaya thought it was best to leave him alone and waited for the right opportunity to drag him out of his shell. Stubborn as he is, he wanted to be left alone.

But that soon changed when he met Ying.

Fang was skeptical around Ying at first, the first time they met, Fang called her '_pigtails_' that offended Ying and responded back at him by calling him '_mushroom boy_' and '_Spiky_'. Of course, this resulted them arguing at one another. Yaya enjoyed and laughed at their banters with each other. She could see them as a loving, cute couple she could hope to see one day.

If only Fang was around more often with the gang, then he could've spent more quality time with Ying. Their feelings with each other gradually became better as time goes on. If he had been honest with himself, then he could have gotten his answer earlier than what he gets now.

Yaya couldn't handle it anymore. She let her tears fall out of her eyes once more. Even if Fang was a bit of a jerk back then, she had made great memories with him. Memories of the times they helped each other.

And lastly, the thoughts that she wanted to think about, is the person right beside her, BoBoiBoy. When they first met, Yaya mustered up the courage to face the grandson of Tok Aba as she is nervous around him at first. She expected something of BoBoiBoy as some sort of a delinquent or some other type of stereotype.

Actually, the more she thinks about BoBoiBoy being a delinquent, the harder it is for her to get along with him. She obviously hated bad boys who break the rules, like the seniors in her school were breaking the school rules on a daily basis, which resulted her writing down their names, guiding them to the principal's office, giving them punishments and/or detention for misbehavior, and repeat. She was physically and mentally exhausted.

But BoBoiBoy is different. He isn't like the boys she thought he would turn out to be. His personality is the kindest thing that has revolved around him. Yaya looked up to BoBoiBoy like he was her own superhero, figuratively and literally.

When years have gone by, the two still retained their attitude after being together. Yaya thought of him more as a friend. Being around him made her feel very safe from anything that is thrown at them. Even if there is times BoBoiBoy would act like an idiot, even making a fool of himself in front of her, she still enjoyed every bits of moment. She also noticed that BoBoiBoy is a bit of a worry wart. He often gets worried that she might be feeling under the weather and he was always there to make sure she gets better in time spare, even going as far as to buy medicine suited for a common cold that can be cured for like a week worth's rest.

She was glad to have a caring friend that is BoBoiBoy. Her path had opened up more clearly. If not for him, she will wander off-track without a path to guide. BoBoiBoy is her path to success, her guide out of the darkness, and her string in a needle. The connection between them is stronger than anyone she knows.

Yaya later succumbed to sadness. If she has one more chance to see her friends again, she would say her goodbye to them.

BoBoiBoy Cyclone, fully awake now, brought his arms closer and wrapped her up in his warm embrace. Yaya didn't react. She just let the hug happen. She brought herself closer to him and wrapped her fragile arms around his waist. The two stayed silent for what it seem to be eternity to them.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Had a good time sleeping?" Cyclone tried to make light of the situation they are in. Somehow, Yaya didn't scold him for joking around at this time. She stiffled a giggle, making her smile for a while. It's enough to make Cyclone don his own smile.

BoBoiBoy Cyclone let go of the hug, letting Yaya a chance to release her arms wrapped around him. She realized this and soon retracted her arms. Her face showed a cherry blossomed color with tears in the corner of her eyes.

A silent moment has passed. Neither said a word ever since Cyclone's. For as much as he wanted it to be, he wanting this moment to last forever. The moment when he and Yaya are alone, sitting together in the middle of nowhere and enjoying the scenic view. That might sound like a cliché moment but even a simple and bland scenery can be beautiful to one's sore eyes.

He thought about the deceased friends. How is he gonna take the approach for Yaya? Telling her right later would cause her to frantically lose her mind and find their corpses. He wouldn't want that. Instead, he should do it right now. She has to face them.

"Yaya... Come with me..."

* * *

Yaya was confused. Where is he going to take her, she wondered. Cyclone then stood from his uncomfortable seat. He gazed his face towards the spot of where... you know the rest.

He guided her by the hand, an action totally made unexpected by Cyclone and caught Yaya off guard. He then led her to the graves of their lost friends.

"Cy-Cyclone... Why did you bring me here...?" She asked why, totally unaware of the answer of what's coming to her.

"I... brought you to our friends... to say your goodbye to them..." Despite his inner debates of not wanting to tell her the grave news, Cyclone had to say it. Otherwise, she can never say anything to them after this.

"No... ... ... No no no..." She finally broke down. Her throat burns up by the sight of the unusual ground laid in a strange pattern. He didn't lead her someplace where they would leave the site. He brought her here to say her final condolences to her three friends. Yaya hesitated, not meeting the gaze of the sky blue of Cyclone. She eyed at the three graves.

"Could you... give me a moment please...?" Yaya begged him to give her some space. Cyclone did as she told him too and backed away. He watched as she talks to her friends. To Yaya, she thought she must have gone crazy. Was she talking to the air? Was she talking to her friends?

Or is she talking to both at the same time.

While this is going on, the cries of his 'brothers' echoed and resonated in the sky. Cyclone is getting more worried by the second he stays here. Should he go and help? Or should he continue to keep a close watch to the pink hijab girl?

As much as he wants to pick the latter, he cannot abandon the ones who are in need of saving. In his panicked state, he brought his hoverboard along with him and prepared take off.

The pull of his jacket's hem stopped him. The person who did that is Yaya.

"Please... don't leave me here..." She then pleaded him to stay. She knew that Cyclone plans to rescue his other selves from the alien. But alas, all she wanted was to be with Cyclone's side no matter what happens.

"Yaya..." He said softly. Her voice was shriveled from her crying. The burning sensation in her throat isn't helping to ease her emotional state. There was a saying that crying is what makes you happy because you released your feelings to the world. Cyclone believe she already released more than he thought she should have. Her feelings with him were pretty close, a gesture noticed by Cyclone.

"I can't risk losing you... Because... you're my... my..."

Now this tugged on his heartstrings by a single pluck. Cyclone knew well what she is going to say. In fact, Cyclone already noticed that a long time ago. The both of them shared a mutual relationship. The feelings with each other are mutual as well.

Yaya was in love with BoBoiBoy.

"Yaya... I can't risk losing you too. But I had to go in there alone."

"But..."

Cyclone stopped her by putting his index finger to her lips. Her face went red for a slight second.

"Trust me Yaya. I... We... We can pull this off no matter what. I mean, how many times have we done this in many situations before?"

For the first time that Yaya sees, is Cyclone's sad smile. Yaya kept seeing that smile of his constantly everywhere whenever he is around her. She wondered what kept him going despite the circumstances thrown at him. She also wished to be like him, always an optimist.

Yaya reluctantly let go of his jacket. A solemn look on her bruised face. Cyclone didn't like the look of it. But what choice can he make here? There is absolutely nothing he can do here. His elemental selves comes first, counting Yaya in this too.

"I'll be back soon."

"Promise me?"

Before he flies off into the sky, Cyclone heard muttering from Yaya. He brought himself closer to get a clear meaning.

"Promise me... you all come back to me safely. I'll never forgive you if you break my promise." She grabbed his hands and cupped them with hers. The warmth in them is radiating, soothing a feeling of warmth.

"Okay... I promise. Besides, who will I have time to bake cookies with?" Cyclone flashed her a comforting smile. Yaya couldn't hold herself back anymore. Tears were now visible in the corner of eyes again. Before he can go, there is something she should do.

Bringing his face closer to her, she closed in on him and brought her lips to his lips, interlocking them with each other. Cyclone slightly flinched at the action. Yaya didn't mind as she dug the kiss a bit deeper. Cyclone closed his eyes and return with the same gesture, even wrapping his gentle arms around her.

After a minute of their moment with each other, the two let go to regain their breath from the kiss. This is their first kiss. And probably will be their last.

"So..." Cyclone spoke awkwardly and with a hint of blush in his cheeks.

"Go... The others need you..." Yaya urged him to go forth. Cyclone realized of his objective. He hastily climbed up on his hoverboard. He cast one more look at Yaya before ascending to the sky and into the battlefield where the elements and the alien are taking place.

* * *

Yaya watched as he soars in the air. She knew they are going to be alright. This is BoBoiBoy she is thinking about, the boy that prevails anything in his path.

She can't get rid of the feeling that she is being watched. Her eyes moved with flounder. She caught sight of a yellow sphered ball coming at her in full speed.

"Yaya!" A robot voice was heard. Her eyes widen and it was Ochobot coming to her spot. The latter hugged her tightly and had no intention of letting go.

"Are you okay!? Ochobot?" Yaya was worried of the crying robot. Despite being a Power Sphere, Ochobot still acts as a human with realistically human emotions. Whoever made Ochobot has made great care for it.

"I'm so glad I found you... Where's BoBoiBoy...?" Ochobot hurriedly asked. Yaya told him that he is currently Retak'ka so to speak.

"This isn't good. We need to go over there now!" A panicked Ochobot tried dragging the tired girl's arm.

"Why? What's going on?" She asked, confused.

Ochobot began to explain that BoBoiBoy exerts enough power to completely destroy the city, also applies to Retak'ka. If the two of them used Solar's ultimate ability, it will cause a disturbance in time and space.

"How do you know all this?" Having to listen his explanation, Yaya can't help but to ask a question.

"I don't know how this is suppose to happen. My readings shows me that BoBoiBoy has enough power to overlap anything, especially time. If he can't be stopped, he might destroy the Earth. Adding to the fact, his emotional state can't be sustained any longer as it drives his desire to kill Retak'ka is enough to maximize his thirst of vengeance for killing our friends, thus allowing him to have enough power to destroy the world completely. Including Retak'ka."

Yaya was stunned. This explanation is too much to comprehend. She isn't feeling good right now.

"Wh-What should we do then?"

Ochobot answered her. "They must be stopped immediately before they would unleash their powers. Let's go! There is no time to waste!"

With the robot in the lead, Ochobot ran off to the direction where he first found her. Before Yaya can go, she turned her head towards the graves of her friends. A lone tear fell out of her eye. Her voice was choking up when she said the words.

"Good night... guys..."

She then followed Ochobot, who was waiting for her. With a new objective in mind, they must prevent BoBoiBoy or Retak'ka from destroying the world.

She remembered the promise she made for Cyclone. There is going to be lots of explaining if they managed to catch up with them.

* * *


	3. Hero

**_Expectation_**

This is a story of a boy named BoBoiBoy.

His whole life was very simple from the start. Grow up to be a healthy and independent child, get good grades in his class, pick a sport that will realize his talent, have many good friends that are trustworthy and reliable, graduate high school and go to college, get a degree, and a job. This is just the start of being the person BoBoiBoy wants to be when he grows up.

However, his whole life had changed when Ochobot came into his life. Offering him elemental powers, an offer he would never refuse. He didn't ask for his powers, but he chose to be the superhero of Pulau Rintis. Fighting crime, saving people, even rescuing a cat stuck on a tree, BoBoiBoy lived a life different than what he thought he'd get to be.

He wasn't alone on his heroic journey. With great power, comes great responsibility. And those words brought him friends. Friends that will support one another, resucing the lives of the innocents, and risking their lives to protect the ones they loved.

BoBoiBoy could not ask for more as this is enough to make him content forever in his simplistic life.

Read: _simplistic_

Having to wake up every morning, whether be school on a school week, taking showers in the coldest setting (_...as the temperature on the outside rose to the maximum_), have breakfast, meet ups with friends to have walks to school or runs to school with the clock ticking in their power watches, study for decent grades, having fangirls all over BoBoiBoy (_...the sight that caused Fang to grimace and nearly vomit out his breakfast he had this morning_), and repeat.

Or.

Having to wake up every morning, even if it's a weekend off of school. To listen to the police frequencies of crimes in the city or watching the TV showcasing a group of thieves, robbers, killers on the loose, having to don his signature outfit and not even bother trying to hide his identity. All suited up and ready to go, rushed in to the scene and saved the day, earning phrases and compliments of their favorite superhero, much to the embarrassment of the cap wearing boy, and repeat.

Yes, BoBoiBoy's own definition of simplistic.

**_Reality_**

In the predicament he is currently facing, in the midst of the chaos surrounding our favorite boy, there exists an ancient, superficial being, a being with professional attributes to his talent, a being that is capable to wipe out the whole world with just a flick of a wrist.

This being's name is Retak'ka.

"No matter what you do..." He spoke while evading the murderous thunder strikes of the red lightning twin blades, using one of his free hands and firmly grabbed the edge of the blade.

BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm gasped at the amazing strength Retak'ka possessed. Before he has anytime to think, the alien hooked himself near Thunderstorm and gave a metallic punch in the gut, forcing the latter to spat out blood.

"...you can never hope..." Thorn summoned wild venus traps to surround the alien in hopes to cage him inside. But that hope faded quick as Retak'ka flashed away and appeared Thorn and blasted him away with the **Optical Light Shot** ability.

"...to defeat..." BoBoiBoy Ice tried everything in his power to defeat Retak'ka. It was all in vain when Retak'ka melted all his ice with just a flicker of light, instantly melting anything it touches. Not only it affects anything, this implied to Ice as he got struck by a streak of light, incapacitated him in a mere matter of seconds.

"...the almighty..." BoBoiBoy Blaze saw his fallen 'brother' in battle and wants to enact his revenge upon the alien. Throwing his **Blazing Chakrams** proved to be ineffective and useless at this time. Retak'ka, recognizing that trick, grabbed the chakrams and snapped it into half, much to Blaze's shock. His reaction was delayed when Retak'ka grabbed him by the neck and heavily slammed Blaze down with just a powerful swing of his arm. Blaze laid motionless on the ground.

"...powerful Retak'ka!" His sights were locked on to BoBoiBoy Quake. At the moment when Quake laid eyes on the monstrous figure such as he, he shivered. His knees were trembling slightly, his rocky fists were shaking uncontrollably.

For the first time, BoBoiBoy Quake, always the courageous leader among the elements, felt fear.

Quake took a step back, all his instincts is telling him to run to the opposite way. He had no way to defeat Retak'ka. He felt powerless.

"Wait... What... What am I doing...?"

Quake stops himself from backing away from this monstrosity. He was suppose to be the leader, a fearless leader that his other selves looked up to, the brave and fearless embodiment of the original BoBoiBoy, the solution to all their problems, the light to their darkness.

He refused to give in to the intimidation that is what is in front of Quake. He stood tall, teeth clenched, had a face filled with determination.

"I will not... give up!" Quake gave a battle cry. He punched the ground so hard, it created a massive shockwave that skid the alien a few distances away from Quake's position, followed up with a gigantic punch created by Quake with the use of his **Landslide Punches**. More punches kept connecting the alien until Quake decides it is about time to finish him off. With a huge, powerful uppercut, Retak'ka soared high in the air.

**"Cyclone Tornado Drill!!"**

Retak'ka widened his eyes as a speedy figure begins to dive bomb him from above. No time to defend from the oncoming attack, Retak'ka felt like his breathe was taken from his lungs and lunged himself downwards by force.

"We will prevail... No matter what the consequences are." Quake said with a ferocious look in his golden eyes.

He looks at BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm.

"Thunderstorm!"

"On it!" He left a path of electricity as he speeds to the falling alien. Unleashing his **Thunder Twin Blades**, he sliced and diced his armor with each consecutive strike and landed a powerful attack from above. A dome of red lightning surrounds the unarmored alien.

"Blaze! Ice!"

"Got it Quake! Let's go Ice!" Blaze gave a fiery jab and a flaming roundhouse kick to quickly send him to the ground. Not long now before a large iceberg suddenly erupted from under the ground, wounding the alien by the sheer cold and the sharp tip of the iceberg.

"Thorn!"

"You betcha!" Thorn wrapped Retak'ka tightly in a gift wrapper fashion with his Binding Vines. Retak'ka tried getting out by wiggling his body. His attempts were unsuccessful until one idea occured to him, which is to shine himself in a blinding light and burn the thorny vines with its radiated heat.

Although, one person is able to stop him from initiating his plan. Quake had his **Earth Golem** and **Earth Dragon** on the go, all his elements stood on the **Earth Dragon** whilst balancing themselves to keep themselves steady. The **Earth Golem** did its best to hold Retak'ka down.

"Solar!" He barked at him. "Attack him and my **Earth Golem!** Everyone, help out Solar!"

BoBoiBoy Solar gladly raised his spectacles above, his eyes completely consumed with the light of a sun. He put his hands forwards and draw out the power within him. Ochobot once said that whenever Solar activates this ability, this can obliterate anything in its path.

But it doesn't stop there. This ability is so powerful and overwhelming, anything that is indestructible, whether a hardened building or a really sturdy cement, will be penetrated no matter how much strength the object holds.

Even the solid ground if aimed at above.

If this reaches the Earth's core, the world will momentarily explode.

**"Universal Hyper Solar Beam!"**

* * *

A rainbow colored beam fired off from Solar's fingerless gloved hands. The other elements poured in their power to increase the input of the attack.

Retak'ka prepared his own attack, even adding his own power to the mix. The alien moved his hands almost the style as BoBoiBoy Solar's and blasted a beam to the other's oncoming beam.

**_With Yaya_**

She kept running, tripping over anything that her foot stumbles upon, and spotted the two light beams collided with each other.

She thought it looked beautiful in an Aurora Borealis way. The colors were breathtaking yet dangerous and scary. From the other side of the beam stands BoBoiBoy with his elements by his side. Her eyes gazed to Solar, momentarily struggling to overpower the Solar Beam designed by Retak'ka.

"Oh no... We were too late..." Ochobot had his robotic hands over his head. Panic is taking over his system. BoBoiBoy had gone and done it this time. They both knew what that meant.

"Any ideas Ochobot!?" Yaya screamed over the deafening sounds of the two loud beams. Swirls of wind stirred up where the beams collided. Neither of the two are willing to give up the equaled battle.

"I had no choice..." Ochobot said.

"Ochobot...?" Yaya asked abruptly. She watched as Ochobot had prepared something he had in store.

"Yaya, I hope you'll forgive me for this... But it's the only option to save the Earth from mindless destruction..."

* * *

**_With BoBoiBoy Solar_**

His arms are getting heavy, fatigue has quickly overwhelmed him. But he can't give up yet. They had come this far to back down now. They need to finish this battle with all the power they can muster.

"I... can't... maintain it... much longer...!" Solar said with a heaving breath.

Even with their powers combined into one, the strength of the ancient being is undeniably, indescribably overpowering. Just how much power was stored into one being?

"We have to hold out a bit longer! If we fail, we fail everyone, including the entire world and the galaxy!" Quake stated as he continues to stretch his arms forward, giving his energy and power to Solar.

"Why can't he just stay down!?" Thunderstorm berated, his distaste to the alien clearly showing in the fierce look of the Lightning Element.

The endless struggle between the light beams continues. With an immeasurable power in Retak'ka, he can improve his chances by targetting it close to the caster of this ability with another attack. Risky as it sounds, it wouldn't matter if he gets wounded for that. He proceeded to unleash loads of energy streaks with his free hand. Because of him focusing the attack on that, he had less concentration with the Solar Beam he created.

He needs one of them to die.

On the other side of the Solar Beam, the elements are doing their best to hold off against the **Solar Beam**.

* * *

BoBoiBoy Thorn is trying everything he can possibly do to help. His efforts are bringing others to believe that he is a liability among his other 'brothers'

And by liability, I mean, he has been holding them down quite a bit often. There were times Thorn done anything terrible that will hinder their missions, their activities, or tasks given by Tok Aba back home. But nevertheless, Thorn never did it intentionally. It is just that he is clumsy at times and laughs it off.

But this is just who Thorn is, a little clumsy brother they all cared and loved, the glue that sticks them together into one big, happy family.

Back to the problem at hand, streaks of light were sent on its way to hit Retak'ka's persistent foe. Meanwhile with the elements, minus Thorn, are pretty much preoccupied to know what's going to happen next as they released every bits of their power to stop the alien once and for all.

The lights are getting closer, almost about to hit Solar.

"Huh?" Thorn reacted quickly when he saw the lights heading towards his loving brother. No time to spare, he lunged himself to the lights and takes the damage to himself, using his body to shield Solar.

He nearly lost Solar once, he'll make sure he'll never lose him again.

Not on his watch. He would protect them, no matter how many times Quake would scold the little guy, how many bear hugs Cyclone and Blaze were received for worrying Thorn.

It's time for Thorn to do the protecting.

When he got hit by the lights, the pain was almost unimaginable. It's almost as if he took multiple bullets to the back.

"Thorn!!!" Cyclone stopped to help his falling brother. The moment comes in as he saw what looks like a pink figure flying towards Thorn's falling location.

Yaya caught him in mid fall and placed him down on the ground gently. Cyclone appeared alongside her.

"Cy... Yaya..." Thorn's mouth puked out blood, his eyelids watered. Sobs were heard coming from the Leaf Element, using every ounce of his strength to try to stay alive.

"You're gonna be alright buddy... You're gonna live..." Cyclone's ragged breathes were hurtful to hear. It's clear that Cyclone really cares for the little guy. Like a big brother giving great care to his little brother. His eyes were unclear because tears broke the urge.

Yaya is in tears too.

She described Thorn as the most innocent, cutest, purest, and friendliest person she could ever had besides Cyclone and Blaze. She often called him a cinnamon roll because of his cute and silly antics he attempted. She caught him one time of trying to bake one of her infamous cookies. She realized he followed the recipe incorrectly.

If she had done something to prevent that from happening, then maybe one of his 'brothers' wouldn't be sent to their room and had them take care because of severe stomach ache. One evening later, when BoBoiBoy merged into one, the pain multiplied. He didn't go to school for a week.

She giggled at the memory.

Looking at the downed boy Cyclone held in his arms, he looked worse for wear. The amount of bruises on his face turned purple and little hints of black, like he was bullied. The swollen purple flesh on his arms were hurting him, like he got burnt from a really hot sauce pan in 3rd degree burns.

They had nothing on them to stop the bleeding. No bandages, no means of wrapping up a wound as large as Thorn's. Cyclone and Yaya's minds are on full panic mode.

"Cy... Can I ask you something...?" Thorn asked, more like a whisper. He hadn't the energy to speak clearly, almost on the verge of—

"Of course Thorny. Ask me anything... anything..." Cyclone hiccuped. His throat isn't helping at the moment.

"Would you say... ***cough***... I became a hero...?" Thorn asked, like a child would ask to their sibling if they want a piece of candy.

Cyclone nodded vigorously. "Of course you are Thorn! You saved us! You're our her—"

Thorn cut him off.

"Please... answer me honestly... I told you I don't like... bad lies..." Thorn doesn't want a false sense of gratitude. He wanted an honest answer.

Thorn knew this pattern before. His brothers all try to make him feel better about himself by giving him lots of advices, and love. He, himself, is accustomed with it, but sometimes he wanted his brothers to speak to him maturely and not in a childlike manner.

In the eyes of the people around him, he is happy. But in his inner self, he is sad.

Sad because, they treated him with lots of respect and caring love. Sure, he likes it a lot but it can be a bit too much. Like the one time his brothers made him mad because they accidentally broke his special vase, to where he put his sunflower in.

How do they apologize to BoBoiBoy Leaf—slash—Thorn? That is simple. Give him hugs, telling him their apologies, and tell him to not be sad anymore. A forgive and forget tactic.

Leaf doesn't want to accept their apology. No, he wanted to feel like being apologized in a stern manner. Like Quake grounding him or a punishment from Light.

He wanted to be treated as a person. Not some sort of child they see in him.

"Thorn... I... What do you want me to say...?" Cyclone asked. A confused yet sad face presented in his usual bright face.

"Please... All I'm asking you is... ***cough***... Is that if I helped anybody or not..." Thorn said weakly.

Cyclone sighed sadly "Thorn. Thank you... If it wasn't for you, then all of us might be dead..."

Thorn chuckled slightly.

"Hehehe... Might?" He pointed at the others, still on top of the Earth Dragon, aiding Solar to fend off against the ancient being.

"Maybe, a little. But just a little." He formed his hand into an 'OK' sign. Both chuckled. Yaya couldn't help but smile at the two. Despite them as both BoBoiBoy, they were their own person and that is an incredible feeling.

"Yaya... Thanks for the gifts you gave me. I kept them as my treasure." He smiled faintly. His forest green eyes gazed into the hazelnut brown orbs of the pink hijab girl. She sniffed.

"You're welcome Thorn. Anything for you..."

He then turned his head to the Wind Element.

"Take care of the others for me... Okay Cy? Yaya?" Thorn said. As if one cue, his eyes teared up.

Cyclone nodded, nothing else to say, including Yaya.

He never wanted this. He has so much to live for. He want to spend more time with his 'brothers', his friends, his grand dad.

Thorn doesn't want to die. But death is awaiting at his doorstep.

"Good bye..." His eyes shutters. His heart had stopped beating. His last breath escaped his lips.

BoBoiBoy Thorn is now gone.

And wherever he may be, his deceased friends would come pick him up by the hand, and drag him upwards. The light above is shining with a warm sensation. So warm, he finally feel at ease. Thorn looked down on his friends, a sad smile yet holds a happy vibe to it.

"No... No..." Cyclone held him closer and laid Thorn's head in his chest. Yaya placed her hands over to her face, another friend lost in battle. She sobbed uncontrollably. Her cries are heard even if she has her face covered with her hands.

"...aaaaaAAAAAAUUGGHHHH!!" Cyclone cannot take much more of this. He bawled to the heavens. He succumbed to the sadness as he cried more and more. His whole heart shattered into pieces.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two on the ground, the **Universal Hyper Solar Beam** proved to outmatch Retak'ka's as the elements have seen Thorn's death through Cyclone's memories.

The attribute of the Elemental Split allows them to carry their memories to one another. They saw everything, including Thorn's dying moments and his memories of how he wanted to be respected and treated as one of them, not as a toddler.

**"HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"**

Quake, Thunderstorm, Blaze, Ice, and Solar, full of hot tears in their eyes, screamed to the top of their lungs, overpowering the Solar Beam and enveloping Retak'ka.

Unexpectedly, another light, not the beam nor Retak'ka's, shone on the other direction.

"_Forgive me BoBoiBoy... Yaya..._"

* * *

Then everything went white. The beam was no longer there. Retak'ka was nowhere to be found.

BoBoiBoy, morphed into one, floated in the air, or what could have looked like as he is floating on a white canvas of space. His eyes flutter open and he was greeted by a vast space full of white. But then the white turned into black all of a sudden, catching him off guard.

"Where is this place...?" He surveyed around the black void of nothing. The white was comforting for a short while until everything went dark, like the reality he just faced a few moments ago. His mind began racing.

Is he dead?

Is he alive?

Did he defeat Retak'ka?

Did he keep Yaya safe from harm?

Speaking of the latter, he wondered if she survived. The Cyclone side of him told him the events. She is okay...

Correction: _WAS okay..._

He had no clue. It's uncertain if she did.

But the other question is, how did he end up here? If this is neither heaven nor hell, then what is this suppose to be?

"Am I stuck here forever?" He began to hyperventilate. He never faced this type of predicament before. Almost as if God has punished him for all the wrongdoings he has committed. If so, what did BoBoiBoy do to deserve this?

All he ever wanted was closure. His friends are now deceased, some of his friends at least but Yaya's fate is unknown. In this case, he kind of deserved. Maybe Thunderstorm was right. Maybe if they saved the people at the space station that Commander Koko Ci had instructed them to, then probably none of this would ever happen.

It's his fault for his rash decision to stay. How could he be so stupid?

"What's that...?" He paused his thoughts to look at the light at the end of where he sees right now. But if that's the way out of this hell hole, then might as well go for it.

Nothing to lose, right?

He ran until he reached the light.

The light had consumed him whole.

* * *

There was a sound of rails, someone speaking on the intercom, the all familar scene around a certain orange boy.

With a soccer ball under his arm, the child had taken a nap before arriving to his desired train station.

Unbeknownst to anybody, a single tear fell out of the corner of the boy's eye and landed on the soccer ball, which has a name labeled above the black spot of the ball.

**BoBoiBoy**.

* * *


	4. Past

**_Year: March 13, 2015_**

The sounds of the moving train fills the silence on a Monday evening. The early birds chirpped silently on the tree branch. When the train passes, filling in its silent habitat with noise temporarily, the birds hid back inside the treehole from fright.

The plants swayed in the wind in a gentle manner. Grasses were sparkling with the evening dew because of the moon's bright light looming above. That moment stayed beautiful unless the train passed by and removed the sparkles off of the grass.

Inside the interior of the train are not much passengers inside except two 10 year old boys, an old man with a cane in his hand, sleeping, three girls chatting to themselves in private, not wanting to disturb anyone near them, and a black haired teenager, with a face almost identical to the orange boy's face.

The orange boy's eyes stirred awake, a long yawn escaped from his lips. He wiped away the tear that somehow feel from his eye.

"Was I... crying...?" BoBoiBoy didn't realize he was crying, it's as if he remembered something very important... and sad at the same time. He didn't recall anything that made him cry the first time. Yet again, he felt as if he already experience it.

"It must be some movie I watched back home that made me cry... maybe." He watched a lot of movies back at his old home. Perhaps, that's what got him to shed a single tear.

But he couldn't shake the feeling that it is something more than just a movie.

"Attention all passengers, we will be arriving at the last station shortly. Please don't leave any of your personal belongings behind. Thank you for your cooperation." The speaker on the intercom announced.

What is totally hilarious to BoBoiBoy is that the speaker forgot to turn off his microphone and talks about the karaoke song he has been rehearsing in his head. To spare him from the embarassment, BoBoiBoy stood up from his seat, went to the train driver, and reminded him about his microphone still turned on.

"Ahh, thanks kid. Now please, get back to your seat." He then clears his throat his throat and apologized to the confused passengers as he stated it was because of technical difficulties.

"Hehe... Awesome." He chuckled following up with a catchphrase that is very common for the cap wearing boy. "I can't wait to tell Atok about this. Hmm..."

He laid his head against the window and watched as the passing view of the train shows him. He has a weird sense of Dejà Vu, like he had already done this before.

"I swear, this has been occurring to me. Why does it feel... the same?"

Thinking about this gives him a mild headache. He brushed off the thoughts weighing in his head and daydream about him and his grand dad.

BoBoiBoy is so ecstatic to see his loving granddad, doing all the things they do, doing housechores together, talking with Yaya, and...

"Wait... that name just now... Why does it feel like I've known about her before...?" BoBoiBoy scratched his head in confusion, a habit taken by his father and his granddad.

"Whatever. It's probably that movie I keep on watching. Maybe that's why this name 'Yaya' felt familiar to me..."

**_Location: Train Station, Pulau Rintis_**

"Ahh, I can't wait to see my own grandson again. It's been a while." An old man wearing a white cap adjusted his glasses and looked on the view to see the silhouette of the train zooming in forward to the station he is at.

Something tells him that he should go to the right.

**_At the Train_**

"Hey, I think I see him." BoBoiBoy looked out the window and saw his grand dad waving at him. He then stood up from his seat. "Thank you brother for keeping me company."

The black haired teenager smiled at him. "You're welcome BoBoiBoy. Say my regards to Tok Aba. And be good okay?"

"Okay!" BoBoiBoy nodded then ran to the sliding doors of the train. "Man I can't wait to see grand dad!"

The train slows down as it is nearing the station. There, stood on the side of the gap, is BoBoiBoy's grand dad. The latter was delighted to meet with his grandson for the first time. The doors open to reveal a boy in orange with a dinosaur like cap.

"BoBoiBoy!" "Atok!"

Both run up to each other and gave a bear hug. Tok Aba looked at the side of same spot he stood on a while back, waiting for his grandson. It looks another person hugged what looks to be his son or grandson.

"_Good thing I followed my instinct to move to the right... Hehehe..._"

* * *

BoBoiBoy retracted the hug and brought his granddad's hand closer to his face, a sign of respect was shown.

"How are you Atok?" BoBoiBoy asked softly.

Tok Aba smiled. "I'm fine. Okay, let's go home. We got a lot of things to do tomorrow." Tok Aba helped his grandson to carry his luggage.

**Time Skip**

"Alright, we're here."Tok Aba said, pulling up his motorbike with a side car in front of the house. BoBoiBoy got off and looked at the house with an amused face.

"Wow... Your house is so old and ancient, Atok." He said admittedly.

Tok Aba smirked. But an eyebrow raised when he sees his grandson's mischievous face.

"Just like you~" BoBoiBoy teased, letting his playful side take over. Tok Aba got annoyed.

"Oi! You watch where you speak, young man. Would you rather sleep on the streets?" He frowned.

"Hehe... Awesome." Rather getting nervous about him warning, he laughed it off.

But somehow to BoBoiBoy, he felt like he has seen this house before. It's undeniably questionable that BoBoiBoy has seen and thought that are vaguely familiar to him.

"Why is this all familar to me? I don't get it."

The interior feels rather simple. Simple rather suits an old man such as Tok Aba. It's obvious he lived alone here without anyone to keep him company. BoBoiBoy had a sad look when he thinks about it.

"This house may not look like much, but it is my humble abode." Tok Aba commented as he led BoBoiBoy up to his own bedroom. When he switched on the lights, it flickered for a moment until it shows a room with gold stars on the wall, a telescope beside the window, a blue bed with a rocket ship design, and a wooden desk.

BoBoiBoy had seen this room before. Where have all this sensations coming from? Why is this familiar to him but all to new at the same time?

BoBoiBoy walked to the window, dropping his bad on the way. He staree at the wonderful view of the houses and the lights.

"Wow... This is a nice view, Atok." He said with bewilderment.

"It's a good thing you're here. I could use an extra hand around here now that I'm old and had a lot of things like taking care of my sho— huh?"

His sentence wasn't finish when he saw BoBoiBoy fast asleep on the windowsill.

"Hmph. So much for an extra hand." Tok Aba sighed. "Well, I guess he is tired from all that travelling."

He shook BoBoiBoy awake, the latter awoke for a few seconds and when on the comfortable feeling that entered his body on an object called 'mattress' automatically puts him to sleep.

"Good night BoBoiBoy. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Tok Aba switched off the lights and exited his room and ready to go to his own bedroom to sleep.

**_At the Yah Residence_**

Sitting in the living room is a toddler that is around 5 ranging to 7 years old, ToToiToy. He was playing with his action figurines that consists of Iron Man and Spider Man figures. He was giving them like a hug, or what could looked like a hug because ToToiToy only stretched the arms and not having them wrapped neatly.

"Sweetie! Where are you!?" A woman in her early 30s called out to someone in particular.

"Yes, mom?" A feminine voice responded back.

"Can you please put your brother to bed? It's past 10 o' clock." The mother told her daughter.

"Okay. ToToiToy, time for bed."

The little brother protests the thought of being put to bed. With enough convincing, by telling him that he will get ice cream tomorrow, ToToiToy gives in and excitedly went to bed afterwards.

"That was easy."

In all honesty, that wasn't a lie. She just loves her little brother so much, she'd do anything for him, especially giving him ice cream first thing in the morning.

"Did you hear sweetie?" The mother started. "You have a new neighbour beside us."

Her everlasting smile never escaped her smooth face.

"Who's our neighbour?" She asked.

"You might have heard of BoBoiBoy from Tok Aba, right?"

BoBoiBoy...

"..." She went quiet. That name was vaguely familiar to her.

"Yaya...?" The mother brought her face down to face her daughter's quiet look.

"I... I think so..." Yaya replied with uncertainty.

"I'm sure the two of you will get along fine. Now, time for bed sweetie." She kissed her daughter's forehead. Red cheeks popped out and she smiled. Her mother smiled back in reassurance.

They soon went to bed to call for the night. Yaya couldn't sleep however. Her mind was drifting off to the name that felt familiar to her.

"BoBoiBoy..."

**Dream**

There stood in the middle of nothingness lays BoBoiBoy. The latter viewed his surroundings. It's nothing but an empty room. No furniture, no paintings on the wall, no pictures,

Just nothing.

"Hello?" He called out to nobody in particular. Not for long, he heard footsteps arranged into four, no six, eight?

"Well, lookie who we have here?" A green eyed boy stared at the boy in an orange cap. BoBoiBoy's eyes widen as he found himself staring at a boy who looked identical to him. His cap was twisted to his left and it is coloured green.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle... It's you." Another boy with his angled to his left said. He wore yellow spectacles on his eyes. He had a warm feeling about him.

Soon enough, more people begin to encircle the boy, rendering him unable to escape from anywhere. BoBoiBoy all saw their looks and he can't even be more surprised from this. All of them had similar faces, like they are septuplets.

"Wh-Who are you people?" BoBoiBoy asked first before any of them had a chance to open their mouths.

One in brown speaks up. "Relax BoBoiBoy. We're not here hurt you."

"How'd you know my name?!" BoBoiBoy demanded to know.

"Whoa easy there hotshot. We're just here to talk." The one in red lightning clothes chimed in.

"Says you, mister gets-triggered-a-lot." Said a boy with white and blue wind patterned clothes.

"What was that!?" He shouted.

"Pfft... See what I mean?" He pulled his tongue out.

"Why you—" His face flushed red from the anger he is building up.

"Easy Thunderstorm. We're not here just to quarrel with each other." The one in white and yellow spoke up.

"Solar's right. We need to make him remember." A boy wearing an Eskimo-esque attire agreed with the Light Element.

"Remember...?" BoBoiBoy didn't understand what's going on right now. He felt like he knew these people but at the same time, not really the first time.

"Why are we stalling here? Just get to the point already and be done with it!" The boy in flames blew fire from his mouth. BoBoiBoy was amazed at the action.

"No Blaze. We need to explain to him carefully and slowly. We don't want him to be confused any further."

"Then speak already! God! This is getting repetitive!" Blaze stomped in anger.

"What's going on here?"

With that, the boys stopped and firmly looked at the young boy such as he. BoBoiBoy felt intimidated. These boys were like a few years older than him, towering above BoBoiBoy.

"For starters BoBoiBoy, do you know who we are?" The one in brown with yellowish earth patterns asked.

BoBoiBoy narrowed his eyes and thought about it. He knew this person before, but from where.

"You're... Quake..." He blurted out without realizing what he said.

"Hmm?" Quake leaned forward. "I didn't catch that BoBoiBoy. Would you please say it again?"

Once again, BoBoiBoy said his name again, also adding with the other's name in.

"What? How...? How do I know all your names?" BoBoiBoy was legitimately blowing his mind off.

Solar chimed in. "Try to remember... What do you see in your head?"

BoBoiBoy had no choice but to follow along Solar's request. He closed and began to count the events that happened in his head.

"Elemental Split... Ochobot... Retak'ka... Our friends... Yaya..." BoBoiBoy forcibly let his thoughts out. He inhaled and exhaled continuously after he remembered the prior events that happened.

"Are you okay?" Cyclone asked with concern and helped the poor boy up.

"That's... that's... that's impossible..." BoBoiBoy said in between pauses of breaths. "It's beginning to be clear to me. I... We... we won right?"

Quake shrugged his shoulders. "We don't know for certain. After that happened, we remember a bright light that enveloped everything around us. It happened quite fast."

"I have a theory of what caused it." All eyes were turned to Solar. "It was either our attack that sent us back in time or something else that sent us back in time, like there was desperation to someone who may have done it to save us. That's what I think."

"Sent back in time?"

Solar continued. "I know it seems far-fetched but this is the only problem I knew that would make a lick of sense. If we are indeed back in time, then somebody must have done it to save us."

"Can I ask something?" BoBoiBoy interrupted him. "If you are me, then why are you older than me?"

"You can say that we're from the future as well. But right now, we're just fragments of your memories." Solar answered honestly.

"So you are from the future..." BoBoiBoy held his head with a free hand. This entire thing is going to give him a massive headache.

"To answer this in simple terms, we're you from the future and your memories from the future us were transferred to you respectively." Solar explained. "But the problem is, your memory has become foggy. Probably from the result of memory travelling."

"Memory... travelling?" BoBoiBoy asked with interest.

"It's best if we explain it to him from top to bottom." Ice suggested. This earned a nod in agreement from the other elements.

"Very well. Listen really well BoBoiBoy." Solar started, adjusting his spectacles. "Memory travelling is also part of our attribute among us elements, even in Elemental Split."

Solar looked at BoBoiBoy Quake, BoBoiBoy Cyclone, and BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, the original trio.

"You might have remembered that when you three went in separate ways to deliver the packages to our clients right?"

Quake nodded. "Of course. We were the ones that advised Ochobot to deliver it by ourselves."

"In doing so, we lost our memories from how further we stray from each other." Thunderstorm added.

"But we got rid of that thanks to the upgrade Ochobot gave us." Cyclone said.

"I don't understand..." BoBoiBoy scratched his head.

Solar looked at him assuringly. "You don't have to. Anyways, back to what I was saying. Memory travelling is a part of ourselves when you split into three, five, or seven. The procedure is pretty simple. Every one of us were suppose to split, no matter if it's five or above. This saves what they see through their perspective and transfers it to the BoBoiBoy they wish to fuse back. Think of it as you're recording an important event using a camera, saved it and transferred its contents inside a file."

"You don't have to understand if it's confusing for you. You'll still feel it when you refuse back into one. But be careful, if you continue to be splitted for more than 48 hours, your... our memories will begin to jumble and we'll forget everything." Solar warned.

"In other words, memory travelling is like a one way trip to your past self from your future self, if you catch my drift." Quake explained.

BoBoiBoy looks like he is about to blow a fuse. This information is too much to take in. They understand what is going on around him.

"How will I know if this is real? If I'm really at the past, then tell me, what will happen next?"

Solar hummed in thought. "Right now, you don't have your elemental powers yet. You'll have to obtain them through what you have gone through in the previous timeline, which is going to the junkyard to catch Probe stealing Atok's cocoa. You know where to find it right?"

BoBoiBoy nodded. Solar let out a relieved sigh. He no longer needs to explain this to him.

"Then it's settled. You just need to be at Atok's coffee shop until you find Probe. If you spotted him, chase him down to the junkyard. I'll let you work out the rest." Solar finished as he heaved a huge breath.

"Are you alright Solar? You look like you need some water right now." Thorn scooted over to Solar's side.

"I'm fine, little brother. Thanks for your concern." Solar patted Thorn's head, earning him a cute '**OwO**' face in return.

"Looks like our time is up." Quake spoke up.

"Ahh man. I wanna stay here a bit longer." Blaze argued but agreed nontheless.

"Wait, where are you guys going?" BoBoiBoy reached out his hand. The others all turned transparent and begins to fade away.

"Don't worry buddy. We were going to leave for you to get us back tomorrow. Just remember what Solar told you, okay?" Cyclone pulled up a thumbs up at BoBoiBoy.

"You better make me available in your power arsenal or else I'm gonna flip out!" Blaze yelled out comically.

"It's time to wake up BoBoiBoy. The fate of the world depends on you... and our friends." Solar saluted at BoBoiBoy. The others followed alongside Solar, all saluting towards him.

BoBoiBoy remembered that salute. The famous T.A.P.O.P.S. salute.

BoBoiBoy doesn't know how to respond back. But he replied back with his version of a T.A.P.O.P.S salute to them.

* * *

**_At Tok Aba's Residence_**

**_March 14, 2015_**

**_Time: 7:15 AM_**

He woke up in cold sweat. The bed sheets he had on draped to the floor. His pillow was on the floor as well. BoBoiBoy figured he was moving around in his sleep.

That dream was something more than just a dream. He met his other future selves in his memories. He couldn't believe those people were BoBoiBoy from the future.

BoBoiBoy tried to follow what Solar had said to him by remembering the past events, like tracing his own footsteps.

BoBoiBoy remembered now that Tok Aba isn't even here in the house. He personally told him last night that he was suppose to be at the Kokotiam right about now. He knew where it was situated, just a few walks down the park near their house.

BoBoiBoy also frowned at the memory of adding more directions to get to his shop. That was like doing a marathon that Tok Aba urged him.

"Nice try Atok." He smirked.

BoBoiBoy would know what to do now. All he had to was follow what Solar told him and he will get his elemental powers back.

Question is, will Ochobot remember him? Even if he is a robot friend to BoBoiBoy, would he remember him by a mile?

BoBoiBoy reached through the conclusion if memory travelling also applies to his friends as well. That sounds like a shot in the dark but he left a bit of hope in it.

BoBoiBoy would do it. A determined look presented in his small face.

He will change his past. He'll save everyone from their imminent demise.

* * *


	5. Present

**_At Tok Aba's House_**

BoBoiBoy stretched his arms and his legs, feeling invigored than ever. He grabbed his towel and head to the bathroom to take a shower. The cold setting was the default. It doesn't bother him. He likes the cold than the warm water, except if the forecast tells that if the weather is cold, then hot setting it is.

Since it is still dawn, the sun only beginning to rise over the horizon to make way for a new day. It was quite a scene when the sun was rising in its glory and its rays were penetrating a certain house.

For BoBoiBoy himself, it was often as usual as he wakes up constantly in the morning, but only on a weekend and not a school week because he wanted some things to be done beforehand. He considered himself to be an early bird.

Soon after taking a shower, he settled in just his white plain t-shirt, brown baggy pants and red and black sneakers. Looking at himself in the mirror, he stared at his jet black hair. Apparently, his aged self supposedly has brown hair with a hint of a white streak on it. He remembered what his father had told him that wearing the cap constantly may repeat the same result.

But who is he to follow someone who isn't even here? He even wore the cap while sleeping, so why not wear every time? He slowly puts his cap on his head, adjusting it so the bill is always backwards.

He also grabbed his signature orange jacket before leaving his room, donning it on with minimal effort. It feels weird for him to be wearing his old attire even after going back in time. He remembered replacing this with a hooded version of the jacket that was given to him by his parents.

He found himself walking to the kitchen and fetch himself something to eat since it is still early in the morning. He heard no movement around the house. His hunch was right, Tok Aba isn't in the house.

"It's still 5:30 AM. Might as well go for cereal."

Cereals weren't really his favorite in the first place. But since he's in the past, he'll have to learn to embrace its contents. He went to the fridge to get a box of cereal he can find and some milk to go along with it. He grabbed a clean bowl nearby and walked to the breakfast table.

He didn't notice a note sticked into the fridge's wall because BoBoiBoy's sleepiness had kicked in, causing him to yawn.

With a spoon in hand, he ate his breakfast slowly, the flavors of the delicious pieces entered his taste buds, savouring bits of sweets and moists that it can have. He regretted not eating cereal in his previous life.

Speaking of the latter, he contemplated how he will repeat the same events that occurred to him now. He still can't believe how he traveled back in time despite what Solar had said to him. He can't fathom the idea of how it was possible. He seen cartoons and movies reenacting the concept of time travel, such as superpowers from the main character that allows them to travel time, a time machine, or a device that lets them explore the space and time continuum.

BoBoiBoy never believe in any of those as he thought they existed in one's imagination.

Oh, the irony in that.

The concept applies here. He indeed traveled back in time. Although, from what?

The silence isn't helping as it doesn't help the eerie feeling he has in the back of his mind.

"That's bizzare. There are things I do know yet I don't. I guess I must act accordingly." He said to himself.

Finishing his breakfast cereal, he placed the empty bowl in the sink and washed it down. He didn't want Tok Aba to do all the housework if he comes back. BoBoiBoy should act responsibly to make up for him. Even without his elements to help him with the house chores, he is still managing his time well.

It is now 6:00 AM.

"Phew. That should be it." BoBoiBoy put the broom and dustpan back to where they came from and wiped the sweat of his forehead. His eyes drift off to the note that he missed while getting the cereal. It's as he thought, these are the misdirections to his coffee shop.

"I could use the exercise, I guess."

He remembered the venues he had to visit in order to reach his granddad's shop. He still is mad from that, but then again, he kind of deserved it after making fun of Tok Aba. He picked up his orange jacket and wore it. He even picked up the note which holds a key at the back of the sticky note.

* * *

"Lock the door? Check. Next, say hi to Yaya."

His eyes widen. Yaya...

"Hi there!"

"AAAHHHHH!" He pulled back and flail his arms, thinking he's under attack. This went on for a few seconds 'til he realize it was a person. It's the girl he is looking for.

She blinked twice, not knowing what he just did. But deep down, she was laughing because of the attempt to jumpscare him worked.

"Oh man... You startled me!" He frowned in displeasure. Yaya only chuckled.

"I'm sorry. Hehehe. I got you good right?" She asked, waiting for her answer. BoBoiBoy rolled his eyes.

"You definitely did. Just don't do that again okay?"

"Can't promise you that." She grinned.

"Hmm. I'm BoBoiBoy." He extended for a handshake. She gladly accepted and shook it.

"I'm Yaya Yah. Nice to meet you BoBoiBoy!" She said with enthusiasm. When the moment Yaya touched BoBoiBoy's hand, something in her head had flashed an image of a boy with the same face as him. He looks like he aged up and wore a uniform that is meant for battle or something.

"Hold up, have I known you somewhere before?" Yaya asked. This raised lots of questions for Yaya to who this boy is. It feels as if she has been with him in her whole life.

He was surprised she even asked that. It was a consistent thought that occurred to BoBoiBoy. Has she known about this?

"I don't know. I think we did." BoBoiBoy pretended to not know if she does remember even the slightest hint of what is happening.

"That's strange..." Yaya whispered.

"Uhh anyways, I'm going to Atok's cafe. So I'll see you later." Note in hand, BoBoiBoy walked away from Yaya. Looking left and right for oncoming vehicles, BoBoiBoy traversed forward and repeated the directions he last went years ago (_chronologically speaking_).

"Uhh yeah... See you later."

* * *

Time has passed and BoBoiBoy finally reached his grand dad's shop. Tok Aba saw his grandson panting for air and grinned as he put the mug down he was cleaning on the counter.

"Ahh BoBoiBoy! You finally made it here." He said.

BoBoiBoy sat on the stool, sweat dripping down his poor head. He wiped it off with his arm and turned to face Tok Aba.

"That... was nothing Atok... I... needed that..." BoBoiBoy huffed.

"Well I'm glad you did. You clearly need some excercise after your traveling." Tok Aba said followed by a light chuckle.

Later, Yaya came out nowhere from BoBoiBoy's side, startling the latter as she did so.

"Hehe~ You're so jumpy lately." Yaya mused.

"I was kind of anticipating that _Mimi_. But still, you got me again."

BoBoiBoy covered his mouth after he realized what he said. He addressed her name wrongly. Yaya looked annoyed and disappointed.

"Mimi!?" Yaya exclaimed. "I remember your name correctly and you don't even remember mine? Hmph!"

Yaya pouted, looking displeased, and crossed her arms.

BoBoiBoy can only sweatdrop at her. It may have been the only time he made Yaya this annoyed. Or maybe he wasn't paying attention enough.

"Oi! Please don't cause a scene. I don't want you two to scare away the customers." Tok Aba warned. The two just looked away from each other. BoBoiBoy used his time to have a quick survey at his grand dad's coffee shop.

The coffee shop remains the same even in his advancing years. He prefer it this way. Once a simple café with few customers and now a successful business due to BoBoiBoy's status as a hero in Pulau Rintis. Many people come out here just to meet BoBoiBoy in person or wanting to try out Tok Aba's famous hot and ice chocolates. Due to the growing line of customers, BoBoiBoy splitted into seven and acts as their official butlers.

BoBoiBoy remembered the fans he has in his so called fanbase called "**The BoBoiBoy Fanclub**". Fangirls squealed at the sight of BoBoiBoy and go as far as wanting to date him, much to BoBoiBoy's dismay, the public press wanted to ask where he got his powers. (_In which BoBoiBoy had to make up a believable story to save Ochobot's identity from the public eye._)

He smiled as he reminisced those moments.

Being a normal living civilian is what he needs from all the chaos surrounding. Being a superhero is one thing but it can become stressful from all the patrols he and his friends go out just to keep the city safe.

"Isn't this place nice?" Someone said from behind as he patted BoBoiBoy's back. BoBoiBoy knew who it was.

"Oh. Hey there." BoBoiBoy smiled awkwardly at Gopal, who in return grinned.

"Hehehe. If you don't know about your grand dad's shop, then allow me to elaborate." Gopal then went on introducing Tok Aba's cafè. BoBoiBoy only listened and brings back memories. Gopal was his first best friend. Even though he is annoying and not matured despite he is older than him, he treated him as his true friend.

"Tok Aba promises only the best. With his motto "_Satisfaction guaranteed_". Become a loyal customer like me, and receive discounts up to 100%!" Gopal finished with a puff.

"Oi! Since when did I say that? I never recall saying that to you!" Tok Aba frowned.

"Hehehe..." Gopal chuckled and sat down near BoBoiBoy. "Hi."

"I'm BoBoiBoy." He extended a hand. Gopal shook it with two of his hands.

"Gopal, you're new best friend." Gopal brightly smiled. "Tok Aba, now that I'm his best friend, can I get a free hot chocolate please?"

Tok Aba groaned at his request and made his way to make the hot chocolate. BoBoiBoy and Yaya both gave him the look.

"What? I was just asking."

On cue, the phone rings. "BoBoiBoy, could you please get the phone for me?"

BoBoiBoy did as he told and picked up the phone, holding it in his right hand. "Hello?"

"Hello, Tok Aba!" A high pitched voice greeted the other person in the end.

"Oh, this isn't Tok Aba." He corrected her.

"Oh. Uhh.. Is this BoBoiBoy?" The girl asked with joy in her voice.

Just for the sake of fun, BoBoiBoy knew that she is approximately near him. He glanced at her to his left. She gasped.

"Yes, I am." He smiled at her. She then looked away.

"Uhh... I-I am Y-Ying. And I want t-to order something..." Her earlier enthusiasm is replaced with shyness. BoBoiBoy kind of liked this side of Ying. It saddens him to think that Ying matured years ago and her shy personality isn't showing anymore ever since she first got her powers.

"Okay then. What would you like to order?" He asked still looking at Ying. The latter reluctantly looked back at him.

"One special hot chocolate please?" She then placed her order.

"Alright then. Atok! One special hot chocolate please!" BoBoiBoy said the order to his grand dad.

"And I'll have—"

"And she'll have it here." BoBoiBoy hung up the phone then turn his attention to the chinese girl. She couldn't contain the surprise expression on her face.

"How did you know I was gonna order it here?" This peaked Ying's interest as to how the boy is going to predict what she is going to say next.

"I guess I just figured." He smiled meekly. Ying isn't convinced with the answer but accept it nontheless.

"Haha Ying. Looks like BoBoiBoy had you figured out!" Gopal mused. Ying only glared at him.

"Excuse me!?" She spat at him. As always, Gopal cowered behind BoBoiBoy for protection.

"Hehehe~ Awesome!" BoBoiBoy said his usual catchphrase.

* * *

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Yaya asked to anybody in particular.

"What about some TV?" Gopal swiped the remote and turned on the television hanging on the cafè's supporter. Gopal turned it on and the news channel came live, which he later change for something that is filled with action packed.

Moments later, the ground started to shake, even the dark clouds formed around and thunder can be heard. The television went static until it revealed a green alien wearing a yellow jumpsuit.

"Greeting Earthlings. I am Adu Du from the planet Ata Ta Tiga!" The others gasped at the sight. "Now listen! I want you all to surrender your cocoa to m—"

His sentence was interrupted by BoBoiBoy switching the channel. "Hehehe. Take that!"

"Dey! Why'd you switch the channel? It was getting interesting!" Gopal argued.

"Why not? It's too boring for me." BoBoiBoy told him, leaning his head in his hand while switching channel to channel.

He can't afford to waste this chance. He must retrace his every step to get back his powers... and Ochobot.

* * *

"BoBoiBoy, I'm going out for a while to get some necessary ingredients for my recipe. Could you please keep an eye on the shop for me?" Tok Aba requested to his grandson. BoBoiBoy couldn't say no to this as he has his experience handling the customers back in his previous timeline.

"Of course Atok. You can count on me." BoBoiBoy flashed his grand dad a thumbs up. Tok Aba smiled and left, leaving the boy alone to man the shop alone.

Minutes have passed since Tok Aba left. BoBoiBoy is cleaning the counter with a wet rag, accompanied with the sounds of the news reporter on the television in the background. He sighed as he wiped a lone sweat off his head and lean back to gain some breathing space.

Never he once knew that manning a shop alone can be quite tiresome. So he wondered how Tok Aba is able to handle this on a daily basis? Sure, he had help with Ochobot and boosted his workload but how did he handle this all by himself?

He pondered that he might have had help with Yaya. That would explain the cookie packs beside the rest of the desserts.

"Excuse me?" A man in his mid 20s appeared. "Can I get a hot chocolate please?"

BoBoiBoy responded with a slight gasp. He didn't expect a customer at all.

"O-On it!" Obeying the order, he went to the cupboards and grabbed a mug.

"Hello? One special ice chocolate please?" A girl wearing a hijab came into view and ordered.

"Be right there!"

"Hello cutiepie! Can I have a hot chocolate on the go?" A woman in her 30s said.

"C-coming right up!" BoBoiBoy frantically said as he got with the orders, all the while thinking to himself.

"What's going on? This wasn't suppose to happen, was it!?" He thought in confusion. "I need to finish this right away! Or I'll miss my chance on finding..."

Suddenly, BoBoiBoy could've sworn he saw a robotic shaped hand for a second he looked at the cocoa cans. Glancing at the right side, he spotted what he was looking for.

The purple robot, Probe.

"Eek! Not the purple creatures too!!" Probe shrieked in horror as he saw the eggplant on the billboard cut in half and made a run for it with the cocoa in his hand.

"Stop!" BoBoiBoy took this chance to run after him, leaving the customers he was tending to on their own to think for themselves.

"Hey kid! What about our order!?" The man cupped his hands and screamed at the boy.

"I'll be back later!" He replied by yelling while he is giving chase to the robot. He'll explain this later to Tok Aba.

"Noo!! Please don't eat me! I'm not that delicious!" Probe said while speeding away from the boy.

"Wait up Probe!"

"Huh!? How do you know my name!?"

"I just want to talk to you! Why are you running away!?"

"Because you are the reason I'm running away from you! Please! Stay away!"

The chase lead them in the streets, with BoBoiBoy narrowly avoiding all the small obstacles in his way. At the end, they reached the junkyard, where Adu Du's ship is located. BoBoiBoy had lost sight of the purple robot. But that doesn't matter. He knew where the ship is and it was on the other side of the pile of rubble.

"Gotta get Ochobot outta there. Sorry Adu Du if I'm taking him off your hands."

And so, he enact his plan to get his robot friend out of there, as well as getting back the cocoa stolen from him.

* * *

"Mr. Boss! Mr. Boss!" Probe called when he entered the room where the alien is sitting in his comfy cockpit.

"Have you retrieve the cocoa I sent you to steal?" Adu Du asked with his hands resting on his lap. Probe presented him the cocoa and received a mug to his face for telling him the wrong info about the humans eating the green creatures, which is mistakingly broccoli.

Stealthily, BoBoiBoy peeked on the doorframe and it is the same as it exactly would be. The next thing he knew is that he tried to hide in the vent beside him to hide from the purple robot from spotting him. BoBoiBoy can make out the conversation between them as they walked along the corridor and into the maintenance room, where Ochobot is stored.

He watched as they put the cocoa into a weird looking container, extracting its energy into a single point and released it into one. The energy was sent into various tubes until it reached to the end. It then released its energy and due to the high concentration of the energy, it lightened up the whole room with a blinding light that they have to inadvertently avert their eyes.

The light died down.

"Is the process finished Computer?" Adu Du asked his computer assailant. It told him that it will take a few more hours for Ochobot to activate. Adu Du then had a grand idea of putting the cocoa into Probe. At first, nothing happened and Adu Du lashed out at Probe by throwing another mug at Probe, which he caught it with his robotic hand and crushed the metallic mug. Probe felt electricity sparking in him and stormed out of the room. Adu Du ran after and knocked the can of cocoa off the chair.

"Now's my chance!" BoBoiBoy wasted and dropped down from the vent. He picked up the cocoa that was on the ground and approached the Power Sphera.

Although, this is strange. Ochobot should have been activated by now. The computer did say that it would take a couple of hours but in his previous timeline, it only took a second for Ochobot to be activated. He figured there must be a slight change of events and everything isn't what he had in mind and hoped for.

"Let's get outta here buddy." BoBoiBoy carried Ochobot in his arm and the cocoa in his left hand. He took this moment to have a close look on Ochobot. The de-upgraded version of him looks quite generic looking. After finding out the truth that Ochobot isn't the original Power Sphera to wield the powers, information came from Databot, he felt pity to this poor robot. He must do whatever he can to change the future ahead of him. He knew how difficult this might sound but this only fuels the will inside him as he is determined to fix what he messed up in the future.

On their way out of here, BoBoiBoy made a grave mistake and let him get spotted by Adu Du and Mega Probe. BoBoiBoy awkwardly greeted the alien with a wave and made a run for it.

"Boss! The intruder is running away with the Power Sphera!" The computer informed him.

"What!? After him!"

Afraid of getting killed is enough reason for him to escape this ship. BoBoiBoy ran for his life as he desperately tries to shake off his pursuers while carefully not to trample and drop Ochobot lest he wants to get strangled again by the death grip of Mega Probe.

"Computer! Shut down the doors immediately!"

And one by one, the doors begin to close one after the other. The adrenaline has kicked in and BoBoiBoy sprinted faster than he ever could. Even holding Ochobot and the cocoa can proved to be difficult as the added weight on Ochobot weighed him down that slightly reduced his stamina. Thankfully, Ochobot isn't a heavy robot but still enough for him slow him down.

A robotic claw almost grabbed him away, almost a hair away from grabbing the boy, if it weren't for the closing door. The robot claw is soon replaced with a into a thruster and two homing missiles were fired underway. BoBoiBoy is getting tired but still has enough energy to put his legs into one full sprint. The feeling of the adrenaline was heart pounding.

He got past the closing door and made his way into the final closing door, which the gap below is closing fast. An idea occurred to BoBoiBoy as he got Ochobot into his hand and rolled him under the gap like a bowling ball. He then used his old trick which is doing multiple side rolls. The scene freezes and pans him in different angles between BoBoiBoy and the door. Time resumed as BoBoiBoy made it past the closing door. The missiles never made it to its target so it exploded on the metallic door. He had to cover his ears from the deafening sound of the explosion.

"C'mon Ochobot."

The faster he get out of this ship, the better. He slumped over to pick up Ochobot and ran towards the exit.

* * *

Tired and finally out of breath, he finally got back to the park. The adrenaline wore off as he is incredibly tired from his previous predicament. He knew Adu Du would come looking and hunting for him now. He decided to let it go for now as he is physically exhausted.

His thoughts drifted to Tok Aba. His eyes widen as he finally remembered what he was supposed to say. He then spotted his cafè and ran over to it, where his grand dad is waiting for him with clear disappointment in his wrinkled face.

Before he can get any closer, he placed Ochobot inside the bushes and hid him from the naked eye. BoBoiBoy huffed as he approached his grand dad.

"You must have a good reason for storming off the cafè with the customers in line. I just got a call from Yaya saying there is a line of people waiting and you weren't there!" Tok Aba added.

"I had to finish my errands as quickly as possible and when I got back to the shop, the customers are now gone but Yaya was there. She explained to me that she took care of things here while you were 'away'. Speaking of that, where in the world have you been!?" Tok Aba crossed his arms.

BoBoiBoy knew this was coming. Unprepared, he differentiate his story to hide the fact that he chased Probe, get Ochobot while running away from the alien.

"I was... trying to catch a thief because he stole this cocoa." He presented the cocoa and placed it on the counter. "I got it back and I kinda got lost in the way so..."

"Hmmm..." Tok Aba looked like he didn't believe the story and placed the cocoa at the boards. "Go home BoBoiBoy. I'll take care of things from here."

"Atok..."

"It's okay. You're not in trouble. If it's just a petty thief that steals my cocoa, then I need to place these in a safe place then where no one can find them. And thanks for bringing back the cocoa."

"But aren't you mad at me for not tending with the customers?" BoBoiBoy gazed his eyes at his grand dad. The latter frowned slightly.

"Of course I'm mad at you!" Tok Aba exclaimed. "I'm quite disappointed of your action BoBoiBoy. What if you get hurt or worse?" He continued. "But aside from that, everything happens for a reason right?"

BoBoiBoy nodded.

"Good. Now go home and rest. I'll be closing up the shop here in a couple of hours."

"If you are okay with it, then I'll go home now. I'm tired anyways." BoBoiBoy stood up from his stool and went to the bushes to pick up the robot. He went home afterwards.

* * *

He never realized how comfy his bed must feel after he set his whole body into the soft mattress. He laid his legs across and let out a sigh of relief.

He gazed to Ochobot, still not activated.

"Why aren't you activated yet? Is there not enough cocoa?" BoBoiBoy thought with worry.

He then got up from his bed and went to the robot, grabbed him by the sides, and made his way back to the bed. He stared longingly into his features.

BoBoiBoy sighed in defeat. He put Ochobot down into the floor. He prepare to go to bed and call it a night and he'll try again tomorrow.

_rattle_*

"Huh?"

A slight shake is all that it takes for BoBoiBoy have his full attention on Ochobot once again.

Slowly, Ochobot's eyes opened, revealing his sky blue glowing eyes. The robotic hands emerged from his sides and the wheels beneath him were deployed.

"Ochobot...?" He whispered as he happen to be staring at the Power Sphera for quite some time. He crouched down to meet Ochobot's height.

Then something unexpected happened.

"BOBOIBOY!!"

Ochobot hugged him tightly.

* * *


End file.
